Then the new world begins
by Ellen Weasley
Summary: A songfic with the song 'When the Children Cry'. Sirius from the day Harry was born to the day Voldemort died in the Final Battle.


I really like the song 'When the Children Cry' and I thought it fitted in a fanfic. I kind of like it. Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

_Little child_

_Dry your crying eyes_

_How can I explain_

_The fear you feel inside?_

He was here. Harry James Potter, the son of his best friends. He was crying when James gently laid him in his arms. And Sirius Black felt the tears prickle in his eyes. It wasn't fair that the little thing would grow up in this world.

'_Cause you were born_

_Into this evil world_

_Where man is killin' man_

_And no one knows just why_

He could see Harrys' eyes as he stepped through the door to Lily and James' house. He had just heard the news about Benjy Fenwick, the constantly happy and funny boy that had joined the Order only months before, right out of Hogwarts. And now he was dead. As Sirius looked into Harrys' innocent emerald eyes, he wondered why the hell all this were happening.

_What have we become?_

_Just look what we have done_

_All that we destroyed_

_You must build again_

He watched as the world changed, he tried to do something about it but he failed. Lord Voldemort grew stronger every day and people were so afraid that they mostly hid in their homes, expecting to die any day now. Even James had been forced to go into hiding, along with his wife and son. But Sirius knew they were safe. He had chosen the Secret Keeper, it was brilliant, no one would ever think that Peter was the Secret Keeper. Instead they would come after him, and he would rather die than betray his friends.

_When the children cry_

_Let them know we tried_

'_Cause when the children sing_

_Then the new world begins_

They were gone, Lily and James Potter were dead. But, somehow, Harry was alive. He could see the streaks of tears on Harrys' round cheeks as the child lay in Hagrids' arms.

They tried, he thought. They really did try Harry.

_Little child_

_You must show the way_

_To a better day_

_For all the young_

He watched as the gates to Azkaban slammed shut behind him. The rat had escaped. Voldemort was gone, but Sirius knew he would return. There was something in his gut that told him that. And he knew that when he did, the Prophecy would become important. He knew that when he did, Harry would have the world on his shoulders. He knew that when he did, Harry would become the most troubled child in existent. He could only hope Harry would not be alone when Voldemort once again held a wand.

'_Cause you were born_

_For the world to see_

_That we all can live_

_With love and peace_

That day when the minister visited Azkaban and gave him his paper, Sirius' life changed. He read the paper and realized that the world wasn't what it had been when he had been taken out of it. There were no articles about Voldemort, no mystical disappearances or deaths. The world seemed peaceful. And then he saw the photo. The rat. And he realized that he had one last mission to do. He realized that he would have to kill his former friend. He knew the world wouldn't be as peaceful when he was out there, but he had to do it.

_No more presidents_

_And all the wars will end_

_One united world_

_Under God_

The rat was gone, again. And he was here, locked into his beloved school. He knew he wouldn't find Peter again and he thought his life was over now. Then Harry was there, and he helped him. He trusted him. And as he flew away at the back of Buckbeak, he knew Harry would succeed, because he was his fathers' son.

_When the children cry_

_Let them know we tried_

_Cause when the children sing_

_Then, the new world begins_

_What have we become?_

_Just look what we have done_

_All that we destroyed_

_You must build again_

This was it. Lord Voldemort had returned and Sirius knew that even if Harry didn't like it, the world lay on his shoulders now. But he never thought the world would be so ignorant. He never thought they would pretend that the most dangerous wizard in history didn't exist. He wondered where the world was going. He wondered how they would ever succeed.

_No more presidents_

_And all the wars will end_

_One united world_

_Under God_

He saw Bellatrix laugh, he saw Harrys' emerald eyes, once so innocent but now pained and panicked. Then he fell. Death was nothing like he had expected. James was there and so was Lily. He could still See. He could still Watch. Together they Watched Harry. They Watched him succeed and make mistakes. They Watched him fight and fall in love. They Watched him hide and escape. They Watched him break into the most protected places in the Wizarding World, right under the noses of Death Eaters. They wished they could be there. They were proud of him.

_When the children cry_

_Let them know we tried_

'_Cause when the children fight_

_Let them know it ain't right_

He Saw the Final Battle. He Saw the panic and the fright. He Saw the crying and the screaming. He Saw them fight and die. Children fought and children died, he knew he should have been there to take their places. He Saw Harry take Snapes' memories and he welcomed Severus and Remus and everybody else when they arrived to the Other Side. He hoped with all his heart that Harry would make it through. Then he was being dragged back, and suddenly ha was standing beside Harry outside Hogwarts, he talked to Harry, soothed him. He followed him all the way to Voldemort before he was forced to return. He waited for him, but he never came.

_When the children pray_

_Let them know the way_

'_Cause when the children sing_

_Then the new world begins._

He Saw Harry being carried by Hagrid, just like that fateful night almost seventeen years ago. He knew he wasn't dead. He Saw him disappear. He Saw him protect the most loving mother from being killed after she had killed his murderer, his own cousin. He Watched Harry appear and then taunt the most dangerous wizard ever. And suddenly he had to fight his laughter back. It was just so obvious who would walk away from the fight. When he Saw the Elder Wand fly through the air and Tom Dolder fall to the ground, he cheered along with all the others. The new world had begun.

* * *

**Review! **It's not that hard...


End file.
